¿Por qué?
by Cissy Cardbuge
Summary: Draco ha dejado a Pansy...ella está desesperada y por fin encuentra una solución a sus problemas. One shot un poco triste. Por favor dejen review!


**Este es un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió en momentos de depresión, Pansy está sola porque Draco la ha dejado por miedo a que Voldemort le haga algo a ella para castigarlo porque el no mató a Dumbledore.**

**Si les gusto lo que esta humilde aprendiz de escritora hizo n este one shot dejen un review y si no les gustó, también. Se aceptan de todo, quejas, sugerencias y en el mejor de los casos, felicitaciones.**

**Las dejo con la historia y nos vemos abajo. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**¿Por qué?**_

Mientras escribo esto percibo que mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me olvidaste tan fácilmente? Una lágrima se me escapa, la dejo correr hasta perderse en mi mejilla y luego la desaparezco con un gesto de mi mano. Llevo días así, sin comer, sin dormir, sin hablar, sólo escribiendo lo que siento cada día. Mis padres insisten en que salga, no quiero salir, quieren que me divierta ¿Cómo puedo divertirme si tu no estás? Mi alegría te la llevaste cuando te fuiste y me dejaste sola. Mi madre quiere que coma, no puedo comer ya, aunque quiera y lo intente. Cuando te fuiste y me dejaste todo lo que comía lo vomitaba, estaba muy pasada de peso como para que algo más cayera a mi estómago, me daba pánico engordar, los doctores que vinieron a casa dijeron que era bulimia, ahora simplemente no puedo comer.

¿Cómo es posible que me olvidaras tan fácilmente después de todo lo que pasamos juntos? Eras lo único que realmente amaba en este mundo, ¿Cómo pudiste irte sin decirme nada? Eras MI MUNDO, MI VIDA, MI TODO. ¿No me decías que pasara lo que pasara nada ni nadie nos separaría? ¿No me prometías una y otra vez que siempre íbamos a estar juntos?

¿No me decías siempre que me amabas y que nunca dudara de eso? A alguien a quien se le ama no se le hace lo que tú me hiciste a mí. ¿No me juraste que mientras yo estuviera a tu lado no permitirías que alguien me hiciera daño? Y mira quien me fue a hacer el mayor daño de mi vida, TU, el que me JURÓ que me iba a proteger de todo y de todos.

No tienes idea de lo que sufrí cuando supe que te habías ido. Me sentí una idiota por haber creído que me amabas de verdad, cuando ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decirme que te ibas, y lo que más me duele es seguir amándote.

Llegué a pensar que sólo habías jugado conmigo y ¿sabes qué, no importa que me hubieran matado o torturado por estar a tu lado, yo habría preferido mil veces morir y ser torturada a tu lado que vivir sin ti. Yo te amo, ¿Por qué me dejaste si lo sabías? Y al final de nada va a servir, por que voy a morir. Estoy cansada de esta vida.

Mis ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar, ya no vale la pena vivir, intento encontrar una manera para dejar de existir.

No vale la pena seguir viviendo sin sentir tus caricias en mi rostro, sin sentir que tus labios rozan los míos, sin oír las dulces palabras que murmurabas a mi oído. El recuerdo de tus ojos cuando me mirabas me tortura día a día. Veo tus ojos grises en mis sueños y cuando despierto, me doy cuenta de que estoy, como siempre, sola.

Puedo seguir llorando los días y las noches enteras, tal vez mi cuerpo se canse y deje de funcionar, probaré. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia el baño, me detengo frente al espejo y me observo fijamente. Ya no soy la misma Pansy de antes, mis ojos azules están rojos, hinchados y hundidos, mi cabello rubio perdió su belleza, esta más alborotado que nunca, mi cara perdió todo brillo y color, mi cuerpo es frágil, peso tan sólo 35 kilos, me juventud se secó a mis 17 años.

No quiero vivir. Observo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Mis ojos se detienen al lado del lavabo, donde está la navaja que utilizaba para Pociones. No, demasiado doloroso, ya no quiero sentir otro dolor más. Entonces abro la puerta del espejo y veo un frasco de pastillas. Perfecto.

Desenrosco la tapa y vierto todo el contenido en mi mano. Son las pastillas para dormir que mamá me compró cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía insomnio. Me las echo todas a la boca y me las paso sin ayuda de agua. Me observo otra vez en el espejo. Estoy sintiendo mucho sueño, vaya… que rápido actúan estas pastillas.

Comienzo a ver todo borroso, me mareo mientras mi visión disminuye y oigo a mi cuerpo caer sobre el piso, frágil, solo me llevo una imagen, tu y yo, besándonos y riendo, en las épocas felices, en las épocas en las que todavía se podía tener un poco de tranquilidad, sonrío, una lágrima sale de uno de mis ojos, y se pierde en mis mejillas, oigo los latidos de mi corazón cada vez más débiles, llegó el momento en que ya no pienso en nada, ni en ti ni en mi, ya no veo, y ,por último, ya no siento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que el fic les haya gustado, recuerden que para hacérmelo saber sólo deben presionar el botoncito de GO, dejarme su mensaje aunque sea chiquitito y ya, listo. Una autora y un fan fic con reviews, son felices.


End file.
